1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension system of a coupled torsion beam axle type.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle connects an axle with a vehicle body, and prevents vibration or impact that is transferred from the road from being transferred to the vehicle body while driving to enhance ride comfort.
Suspension systems are classified into a front suspension system and a rear suspension system, and of these, there is a suspension system of a coupled torsion beam axle type (CTBA) in the rear suspension system.
The suspension system of a coupled torsion beam axle (CTBA) type has a simple structure to achieve low manufacturing cost and low weight while providing reliable driving stability, such that it is mainly used for a small car or a small sedan.
The suspension system of a coupled torsion beam axle type according to the conventional art includes a torsion beam that is disposed in the width direction of the vehicle body, and left/right trailing arms that are disposed at both ends of the torsion beam in the rearward direction of the vehicle body.
A bushing is mounted on one end portion of the trailing arm to be connected to the vehicle body, and a spindle plate is mounted on the other end portion thereof to be connected to a suspension spring.
Here, the spindle plate is welded to the end portion of the trailing arm in the conventional art.
However, torsion around the welding portion of the trailing arm and the spindle plate generates a transformation such that localized stress is concentrated on the transformed portion.
Accordingly, a crack may be formed around the welding portion in the conventional art such that durability of the entire device is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.